


Fluffy

by celestiasmilktea



Series: Danganronpa one-shots [5]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gundham is best boy, Light Angst, No Romance, Peko Pekoyama needs a hug, Short & Sweet, but only if you think about it, i mean you could read kuzupeko as romantic but he's only there for like 2 seconds so, why isn't that tag used more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiasmilktea/pseuds/celestiasmilktea
Summary: Peko gets to pet Gundham's hamsters. It's cute.
Relationships: Pekoyama Peko & Tanaka Gundham
Series: Danganronpa one-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892944
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> i kin peko and gundham so this was just fluff that i wrote for myself, i hope u like it

Peko loved fluffy things.  
Pillows and blankets were fine, she supposed, but animals, things like pandas, were what she wanted to touch the most. But because of her training, they could sense her threatening aura and they ran from her.   
This problem occupied a slightly ridiculous amount of space in her mind. She was thinking about it one day, during what Monokuma had appointed as their “free time.” She and Fuyuhiko were in his cabin together as usual.  
She sighed. “What would you like to do today, Young Master?”  
“I’m gonna go try that game.”   
“What? You- you can’t!” The game was meant to be the next motive.   
“Yes, I can. I need to know, Peko.”  
“Then I will accompany you.” He couldn’t face it alone. It was dangerous, she had to protect him.   
“No, Peko! I have to do this myself! He snapped. She flinched away from him involuntarily   
“Oh geez. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-” He put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her gently. “I promise I’ll come find you right after, ok? Go do something fun.” She nodded and he smiled at her softly.  
And with that, they parted ways.  
Something fun? What was that supposed to mean? She didn’t have anything she wanted to do except for protecting her young master. (And petting animals.)   
Contemplating this, she walked aimlessly down the beach, where she came across Gundham and his (fluffy?) hamsters making a sand castle. Would he… No. That was silly.  
But still, she knelt down in front of him.  
“Hello, Tanaka.”  
“Greetings and Salutations, Pekoyama. Can I assist you with something?”  
Peko fidgeted with her hands, a blush crawling onto her cheeks. “May I…” She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the inevitable rejection. “May I pet your hamsters?”  
“My Dark Devas of Destruction?”  
She nodded shyly.  
Gundham looked at the hamsters thoughtfully. “Yes, I believe they would enjoy that. They greatly admire you. Such an imposing skill as your swordsmanship is fascinating to them.”  
He let the hamsters climb onto his hands.   
“A-are you sure? Animals don’t usually like me. I think they get scared.”   
“My Dark Devas would succumb to no such cowardice!”   
“Right, of course they wouldn’t.” Peko chuckled.   
Gundham held the hamsters out to her. She tentatively reached out and stroked one of their heads with her finger.   
“Oh!” She gasped. It was just as soft as she’d always imagined. The hamster nipped affectionately at her fingertips. She giggled, petting it more.   
Gundham smiled. “You may hold them, if you like.”  
“Really?”  
He nodded, gently transferring them from his hands to hers. Peko felt a smile break out on her face. They sat in silence for a while, playing with the hamsters.  
“Pekoyama?”  
“Yes?”  
“The Devas… They think you are a very kind person. They would like to spend more time with you, if you wish.”   
Peko smiled warmly at him. “I would love that. Thank you, Gundham.”  
“The pleasure is all mine.” He blushed, hiding his face in his scarf.


End file.
